In recent years, tree planting has progressed from open cultivated fields to cut over timberland. This type of land requires a heavier and more durable planter. Presently available planters can operate on cut over timberland satisfactorily, but the maintenance and down time involved is practically prohibitive.
Previous machines for planting seedlings have used various implements which furrow the soil subterraineously and deposit soil mounds on the top soil at each side of the furrow. After placing a seedling therein, these mounds are pushed by juxtaposed packing wheels diagonally and downwardly toward the opening. This type of planting leaves a small crevice down the center of the furrow with packed mounds of soil at each side. It is for this reason that when planting on a downwardly sloped field or cut over timberland that great attention must be given to the direction of travel of the tree planter, for if the furrow lines of a conventional planter are not perpendicular to the slope line, rainfall may wash out the freshly planted seedling along with the resultant possibility of severe soil erosion.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide an opening cut in the soil for placing a seedling, whereby upon closing by a single packing wheel with a downward force, the topography of the soil is essentially maintained as it was before it was disturbed. The inwardly toed and tilted coulter wheels of the present invention provide a rudder-like means for maintaining selected directional travel of the planter, thereby maintaining the desired soil topography.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tree planter of sufficient weight and ruggedness to operate on all types of land including cut over timberland in a practically maintenance-free manner and with great efficiency in the planting of seedling trees in twin rows. The machine is sufficiently heavy to withstand the rigors of the operation and is greatly simplified in construction for the sake of economy of manufacturing as well as low maintenance.
While machines for planting seedling trees are known in the prior art, such machines do not possess the attributes and capabilities noted above for this invention and it is believed that the invention is a significant advance in the art. The following known prior patents are made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,103,588, 2,316,397, 2,444,575, 3,261,310, 3,613,801, 3,643,611, 3,747,422 3,815,542, 4,026,225.